


Part 6: Girly blue ribbon

by Yagamisan



Series: Don't belong to anyone [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:30:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yagamisan/pseuds/Yagamisan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter seems to get cold feet about the relationship. Or is he...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part 6: Girly blue ribbon

Peter was in the shower when I got home. I put all my stuff in my back pack. If he didn’t want me around, I would be gone. I didn’t know how to feel about it, I had felt that things were moving a little too fast, and I’d have to move home eventually, but hearing him say it made me a little sad. He came into the bedroom as I put the last sock into my bag.  
\- Hi there, he said not making any effort to cover himself with the towel.  
He grinned widely, and my heart skipped a beat. I wouldn’t say that I was in love with him, but that probably wasn’t far from the truth. His blue eyes never failed to make my knees shake whenever he wanted them to.  
\- I just came to pack my stuff, I said and tried not to look at him.  
He rolled his eyes.  
\- Don’t be such a baby, he said, you knew this was coming. I’m not kicking you out.  
He walked up to the closet and started picking out a suit. He turned towards me again.  
\- The last thing I need right now is for you to become needy.  
I stood up.  
\- I’m not needy, I said.  
As I heard my own voice, I realized how much like a child I sounded.  
\- I mean… I get it. I’ll see you around.  
I started to move towards the door, but Peter grabbed my arm.  
\- Mia…  
He sounded disappointed and the look on his face accompanied his voice completely.  
\- Did you expect us to be together, like this, forever?  
I stared at him. Was this a break up?  
\- You’re the one who wanted us to start dating.  
He rolled his eyes.  
\- And how has that been working out for you?  
\- What do you mean?  
He let go of my arm and shrugged.  
\- I don’t think this is what you need.  
\- You don’t know the first thing about what I need.  
He smirked.  
\- Exactly. That’s why this whole thing should end.  
\- Are you dumping me?  
He turned back to the closet.  
\- I’m setting you free.  
I could hear a little laugh in his voice. Was this funny to him? All feelings of affection I had for him seemed to drain out of me. I was too angry to cry. I didn’t even know what to say so I headed for the door. Just as I put my hand on the handle, I could feel him grabbing my shoulder, laughing out loud now.  
\- Come one! he said, don’t be so gullible.  
I turned around. His grin was wider than ever and he looked so pleased with himself.  
\- Honey, I’m pulling your leg.  
He grabbed something from the pocket of the suit he was holding and handed it to me. It was a key, tied in a light blue silk ribbon. I looked at him. He was still grinning.  
\- What is this?  
\- A key. To the apartment. You’ll need it while I’m away, and… after that too. If you want to.  
I looked at the key and then back at him.  
\- I put a girly ribbon on it, he said, ‘cause you know… you’re a teenage girl. You like that stuff.  
\- Girly ribbon? Should have been pink, then.  
The warmth was returning to my body. It was a key, but it could as well have been an engagement ring. This kind of commitment didn’t seem to be something that came naturally to him. It was a big deal.  
\- Is that why you told me to move out? To surprise me?  
He shrugged.  
\- To be honest, I wanted you to move out, but… when you were gone this morning, it was…  
I waited for him to continue, but he didn’t. He grabbed my face and kissed me. His hands wandered down my body and I instinctively put my hands on his waist. His naked, slightly wet waist.

\- He did what?!  
I had called Stiles the moment Peter left the apartment.  
\- He wants me to live with him, officially.  
Silence.  
\- So… I don’t have to stay at your place next week.  
\- Oh.  
I couldn’t tell if it was disappointment or indifference in his voice. But I was about to find out.  
\- Couldn’t you come here anyway? he said, dad’s kind of looking forward to it.  
I laughed.  
\- Yeah, and that’s not creepy at all.  
Stiles scoffed.  
\- When you put it that way…  
I smiled from ear to ear. Stiles usually had that effect on me.  
\- I’ll see you tonight, I said and we hung up.  
I walked around the apartment for a while, trying to get used to the fact that it was now my home. I knew I would have to tell mom, this meant she probably had to meet Peter, and everything would get complicated. Technically, she could call the police and have them bring me home. Peter could get in trouble, big time. He knew that. Still, he had asked me to live with him. As I walked around, taking everything in, in a way I hadn’t done before, I realized I hadn’t brought any clothes I could wear to a party. I went through my bag and everything was just so casual. I had to make a little visit to my mom’s house. It felt really nice to think of it as “mom’s house” and not “home”. This was my home now.  
Mom was asleep as I snuck into the house. I quickly and quietly made my way up my room and started packing as much stuff as I could into a big suitcase that was last used on our last holiday, before dad died. It still had a sticker on it that said “Dreams come true – in Hawaii!”. Most of my clothes and some other stuff could fit into it, and I managed to get it downstairs without waking mom. But as I went back upstairs to get my toothbrush and some other things from the bathroom, I tripped and made a loud banging noise as I hit the floor. I waited, absolutely still on the floor, hoping mom was sleeping heavily. But soon, she was standing in her doorway.  
\- Hi, I said innocently.  
\- Mia, she said surprised, what are you doing?  
I stood up.  
\- I’m just… getting some stuff. I’m spending the night at Allison’s, and I needed a few things for our project.  
I could tell she didn’t believe me, but she looked more sad than angry.  
\- When are you coming home?  
I went into the bathroom and grabbed my things.  
\- Tomorrow, I said confidently and went downstairs.  
Mom followed me. I was hoping she wouldn’t, I didn’t know how to explain the suitcase. But she didn’t mention it.  
\- Well, I’ve got to go, I said and opened the front door.  
She didn’t attempt to stop me, so I just walked out, dragging the suitcase behind me.  
\- See you tomorrow, I said cheeringly.  
There were tears in her eyes as she closed the door behind me.


End file.
